Anything
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Yata Misaki, as part of the Homura Clan, will do anything for the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. Mikoto wants Yata, and so he used this to have the teen for himself. Yata can't refuse what the King wants him to do, can he? YAOI Three-shot
1. You'll do anything, right?

**Author's note:**

HEHEHEHHEHEH. I'll be the first one to make a Yata Misaki X Suoh Mikoto story! AND IT'S RATED M TOO! OwO

This is gonna be a three-shot! YEY!

WHAHAHHAWHWHWHWH!

*dies of fangirl overload*

Let's go! YAOI!

* * *

**PROJECT K FANFIC**

"**ANYTHING"**

**-Yata Misaki X Suoh Mikoto**

**Chapter 1: You'll do anything, right?  
**

Suoh Mikoto watched the hazelnut-haired boy skate off from the safety of his second floor window of the Homura base. He squinted his eyes and watched the boy wave at the people on the door, probably the other members, or just Izumo, then resumed leaving. Mikoto leaned on the window frame, running his fingers through his red hair, and closing his eyes. A low growl escaped his throat. He needed that brat.

The next morning—

"Yata-chan," Izumo's voice pulled Yata Misaki from his slumber on the tabletop, "C'mon, wake up. Don't start drooling on the table, damnit,"

"As if…" The teen growled and rubbed the edges of his eyes, "What do you want?"

"The King is calling you."

Yata's eyes widened, "M-me? Is there a mission or something?"

"Ah, no. Maybe he'll just talk to you, probably…" Izumo tugged on the boy's shoulders, pulling him to stand up, "Now go, I have to wipe that table"

Yata glared before he proceeded walking up the stairs. There were 2 rooms on the second floor. One he didn't know existed until he actually paid attention to his surroundings, and the other was where the King likes to take naps. He knocked on the door nervously, and expected an answer, but instead, the door opened. Mikoto stood there for a while, before letting the boy enter as he sat down on the couch.

"S-sorry! Is there something wrong?" Yata asked, panic in his tone, his eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room.

"Where are the others?" Mikoto asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"Ah! T-the others…? They said they're going to the park today…" He answered, eyes glued to the floor. He was nervous now. Usually, he was never this nervous around the King. Well, not during the times when they'll fight side by side, but now, he's being questioned by the King himself. Just the two of them.

"What about you?"

"Ha?" He lifted his head and stared at the King.

Mikoto rephrased the question, "Why aren't you with them?"

"Didn't feel like it," Yata shrugged, his composure slowly returning, "S-so..what else do you want to tell me, King?"

"Are you doing anything?" Mikoto continued his monotonous charade, while eyeing on the boy intensely.

"N-no…I was sleeping a while back.." He rubbed the back of his head, averting his face away, "If you want me to do anything, I could do it for you.."

"Really now?" Mikoto smirked, lifted his hand and called for Yata to come closer.

The teen gulped before walking towards the red-haired man, "Y-yes?" He stuttered as he came to a stop beside the chair that Mikoto was sitting on.

Mikoto grabbed the boy's hand, pulled him, and wrapped his own arm around the boy's slim waist. He immediately latched his lips on Yata's surprised lips, and pulled the teen into his lap. After a while, he pulled away, eyes gazing and etching every detail of Yata's stunned and flushed face into his memory.

"K-King…uh…" Yata tried to find the words to say the things rapidly flashing in his mind, but he couldn't.

"You said you'll do anything, right?" Mikoto smirked, his hand slipping into Yata's loose shirt and caressing the warm skin underneath, "There's something that I want you to do for me, is that alright with you?"

Yata blushed and nodded timidly, his hands grasping Mikoto's broad shoulders. Mikoto smirked again and with his free hand, he grasped the teen's shaking hand and slowly guided it across his chest down to his belt. Yata, feeling the action and realizing what the King meant, immediately withdrew his hand.

Mikoto raised a brow, "Is there something wrong, Yata?"

The teen bit his lip and looked away, face still flustered. He still can't decide the words to express what he was thinking, "T-this…this is.."

"Do you refuse?"

"N-NO!" Yata retorted, glaring at the King with a near pouting expression, "I..It's just that..I don't know how to…" He looked away, hands clenching into fists.

Mikoto chuckled, knocking his forehead with Yata's and then clasping his hand on the shaking fists on his shoulders, "That's why I'm here to tell you what to do,"

* * *

**Author's note:**

OH WOW...I'm over flooding with ideas~! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Yata-chan is just sooooo cute when he's blushing~ hihhihihihihhhi

And Mikotooooooooooooo~! 3

HEHEHHE. Look forward for the next chapter where the REAL yaoi happens~ *insert troll face here*

Enjoy and please review~!

Signing out~

~Reimei-Jennoir


	2. Yes, I'll do anything

**Author's note:**

Well, now I've decided to make it a three-shot story!

That means more chappies! YEY! Look forward for chapter 3~!

Anyways, here's chapter 2-THE START OF THE YAOI~!

ENJOY AND REVIEW~!

* * *

**PROJECT K FANFIC**

"**ANYTHING"**

**-Yata Misaki X Suoh Mikoto**

**Chapter 2: Yes, I'll do anything.**

He repeated what he did a while back and guided Yata's hand to his belt. He moved the teen's hand over the bulging front, and he groaned with the friction. Yata's shoulders tensed and slowly, he started moving his hand over it, earning low grunts from the King. Feeling more confident with his actions, he squeezed the lump, and with his other hand, started unbuckling the King's belt.

"You're pretty eager…" Mikoto huffed out, his hand leaving Yata's and placing it on the boy's waist.

Yata blushed, "W-well…" He stopped and glared at him.

"Ah, sorry ,sorry," Mikoto muttered with a small smile and finished Yata's work of unzipping his pants. "You'll continue, won't you?"

Yata tensed and nodded. He inhaled and slowly slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping it warily around the member. Mikoto hissed when the cold air came in contact with his organ. He reached out and slowly removed the teen's beanie and threw it aside. Yata stared at him, before looking back at his task, gulped and started moving his hand slowly on the underside of the organ.

Mikoto groaned, his hands tightening on their hold of the boy's waist. He shifted his hips and lowered his face to the crook of Yata's neck.

"Faster," He breathed, softly biting on the boy's skin.

Yata complied and started stroking him faster, using his thumb to press against the dripping slit. He shuddered when he felt Mikoto's hand snake up his back, pulling him closer, and his tongue gliding through his skin. The teen bit his lip to suppress a moan that threatened to leave his throat.

"Yata, on your knees…" Mikoto muttered, pressing the boy's shoulders down.

Yata slowly moved himself between Mikoto's legs and continued his work. He now knew how to please the King. He took the organ and slowly trailed his tongue on the underside. Mikoto shuddered and pressed his hand against the hazelnut hair below him. Yata then took it into his mouth, from the head to halfway down.

"Ahh…good, Yata," He moaned, throwing his head back, fingers clutching strands of hair and pushing the boy's head closer.

Yata gagged at first but put up with it and started bobbing his head up and down the length. Low grunts came from Mikoto's throat, making the teen more aroused. Yata hummed as he used his tongue to tease the slit. The reaction was quick, and Mikoto's hips shot up, forcing the flesh against the teen's throat, and releasing his seed.

Yata pulled back, coughing and wiping the seed dripping from the edges of his mouth. Mikoto breathed heavily, before he pulled the teen back to his lap and kissing him hungrily.

"K-King…" Yata moaned, his body suddenly responding to the fleeting touches made by the red-haired man.

"No need for the formalities, Yata. Just call me Suoh." He retorted, his hands removing the orange sweater tied on the teen's waist and throwing it behind them, before he started unzipping the boy's shorts, then paused, "Maybe Suoh-sama would be better,"

Yata managed to give a snort, "As you wish, Suoh-sama…"

Mikoto chuckled before he fully undressed the teen and laid him on the couch, "That's not a good way to speak to your King, Yata," He whispered, his fingers tracing the Homura insignia on the boy's chest with ghostly touches.

Yata moaned, his arms shooting out and wrapping themselves around the King's neck. Mikoto watched him squirm uncomfortably underneath and he chuckled at the look he was giving him.

"Now, let's go on to the main event…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

HOW'D YOU LIKE THATTTTTTTTT! IMAGINE IT! IMAGINE THE DAMN SCENE WITH YATA GIVING THE KING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..-

Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and had a major nosebleed~!

Please review!

Signing Out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	3. Anything for you

**Author's note:**

****OMIGODDDDDD! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY DONE! MIWAHHAHAHAHAHWAHWHAHAHAWHWH !

Okay! Now I hope this satisfies your desire for Yata. ~!

NOW GO, READ, AND NOSEBLEED!

* * *

**PROJECT K FANFIC**

"**ANYTHING"**

**Chapter 3: Anything for you.  
**

**-Yata Misaki X Suoh Mikoto**

Yata moaned when Suoh's mouth attacked his exposed skin, trailing wet kisses down to his abdomen. The teen shuddered and he arched his back, panting and clutching the crimson hair of the King.

"S-Suoh-sama…please…" He breathed out, shuddering when the King's hand clasped his throbbing member.

"Seems like this needs attention…" He whispered, his breath lingering on the the tip, "I'll give you the royal treatment,"

Yata was about to retort when the King's mouth swallowed him immediately. The teen's head flew back and he gave a full blown moan, shooting his hips upward, only to be pinned by the King's hands.

"Ngghhh...! S-Suoh-sama..." He gasped, grasping the King's hair, "P-please...ahhh..n-no more..!"

Mikoto hummed, sending vibrations trickling on his member, before pulling away, "Really? You don't want me?"

"H-haah...n-no..I mean.." Yata panted, pushing himself up with his elbow on the sofa, but Mikoto pushed him back, "S-Suoh-sama...?"

"Suck," He commanded, showing three fingers at Yata's mouth.

The teen hesitated before taking the digits into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with his saliva. Mikoto watched the teen's flustered face. Yata's eyes were closed, his face sweaty and red, saliva trickling from the tip of his soft lips. His body was sweaty as well and trembling under his touch. Mikoto groaned. He definitely needs to claim this kid.

He pulled his fingers away from the open mouth and crashed his lips on Yata's lips, immediately pushing his tongue inside the warm cavern and exploring every inch of the mouth that had given him great service just moments ago.

Yata moaned, wrapping his arms around the king's neck and deepening the kiss. Mikoto used this distraction to slowly push in a digit into the teen's hole. Yata's reaction was quick, clenching his teeth and accidentally biting the King's lower lip.

"S-sorry!"

Mikoto smirked, licking the blood from his lip and attacked the teen's exposed neck. He pulled his finger out before adding another, scissoring the digits before pushing in the third.

"A-ah...! S-Suoh..!" Yata moaned, his arms tightening around his neck, "I-It hurts...!"

"You've been through worst," Stated the King with a slight chuckle, before pulling out the digits and settling himself between the teen's legs, spreading them apart.

Yata blushed, clenching his eyes shut, preparing himself for anything to come. Mikoto smiled and slowly positioned his throbbing member at the boy's entrance. He leaned in and captured Yata's lips, hoping to distract the teen as he intruded the puckered hole. Yata gasped, his body arching, his moan muffled within their kiss.

"So tight..." Mikoto grunted, parting from the kiss and latching onto the teen's neck, slowly pushing in deeper.

"Su-Suoh-sama! Ahhh..." Yata moaned loudly, hands clawing at the King's leather jacket, "P-please...!"

"Sorry it's a rough start," Mikoto breathed out, holding the teen's shoulder in reassurance, "But it'll get better soon,"

He pulled out until only the head was left and thrust back in, making Yata gasp. He smirked and started his pace, lifting Yata's legs and hooking them on his shoulders before bending down and kissing the boy.

"S-Suoh..." Yata panted, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Please...!"

"You're such an obedient boy," Mikoto said as he thrusted in, hitting the boy's bundle of nerves and making him practically scream, "There we go,"

Mikoto continued to thrust, wrapping his hand around the teen's ignored member and pumping it in rhythm. Yata was panting and breathing hard on Suoh's shoulder, clenching his eyes shut and grasping his jacket as if his life depends on it.

"I-I'm...ahhh...c-close..!" Yata whined.

Mikoto grunted and clenched his teeth. It was getting to tight. To hot. Even hotter than their flames combined. Yata screamed, his seed splattering on the King's hand and shirt. Mikoto, feeling the teen's muscles clench painfully around his arousal, pushed in one last time before releasing his seed deep into the boy. Yata shuddered, feeling the King's warm seed fill him, before they both collapsed on the sofa.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Mikoto turned to face Yata. The teen blushed and looked away, making him chuckle.

"Good job," He whispered, kissing the boy gently on the lips and sitting up, "Now get some rest."

"Mnh...o-okay.." Yata replied, turned away and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

****WEW...now that was soooooooo hard to finish! It's my 4th time to write a rated M yaoi... so I hope I improved! ^^

USE YOUR IMAGINATION!

Please review!

Signing Out

~Reimei-Jennoir


	4. The Aftershock!

**Author's note:**

Here's a special chapter-the AFTERSHOCK of the events!

TEHEE~!

* * *

**PROJECT K FANFIC**

**"Anything"**

**AFTERSHOCK**

**Yata Misaki. Mikoto**

Yata Misaki woke up early and wondered if the King was out. He looked around in the room and noticed the blinds were closed, making the morning light still seem like night. He got his clothes from the floor and put them on. The sofa he slept on was already clean from last night's antics and the room was scented with air freshener.

He inhaled, exhaled, then walked down to the first floor.

Izumo Kusanagi and Anna Kushina were there, as usual. But as he entered the room, both members stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him.

"What?" He asked with a sour face.

Izumo coughed, "How are you?"

"Huh? I'm fine...?" Yata was confused for a while before he noticed Anna smile for a second and return back to her cold façade.

"No...I mean, could you walk properly?" Izumo said, "Was...Mikoto...too...uh, rough?"

"Huh..?" Yata was trying to process what Izumo was implying in the first place. Then, the realization hit him, and his face flushed beet red, "W-WHAAAA?! WHAT A-ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"The room's not soundproof," Anna murmured, making Izumo chuckle.

"True…and you were…too loud.." Izumo added, making Yata stagger back with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean?! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" He retorted, his fist clenching with flames starting to forming around it.

"Yata, how's your backside?" Mikoto asked as he entered the room.

Yata froze. Izumo suppressed a laugh. Anna looked away with a grin.

"I-I'M FINE!" He yelled, blushing as he threw is skateboard on the ground and speeding off with it.

"Oh my~" Izumo whispered, before turning to stare at Mikoto, who raised a brow at him, "…you weren't…rough on the kid, were you?"

"How should I know?" The Red King shrugged before he gave a smirk, " But, he was practically screaming my name, so I guess it's fine."

"So that means you WERE rough on him.." Izumo sweat dropped while Anna covered her ears and looked away.

Just then, Yata sped back into the bar, "HE WASN'T ROUGH, OKAY?!" Then left again.

"There's your answer," Mikoto said and walked back to his room.

Izumo nearly fainted from shock.

* * *

**Author's note:**

AHAHIAIHSIDHAIHSHAIHSIHDAIHS HI~! EPIC FAIL! GO SUOH X YATA~! 3

WAAAAAAAAAI~! Thanks for reading! And thank you so much for the support~! Thanks to you I managed to complete this 3-shot (+side story)!

Please review~!

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir


End file.
